Walter Disney Universe Resort/Commercials and Promos transcripts
Texas Disneyland New Tomorrowland (November 1993) Alien: '''Coming 1994! Is a new land to Walter Disney Universe, the New Tomorrowland, opening 1994! (door shuts) WALTER DISNEY UNIVERSE CALL 210-442-8132 OR GO TO WDU.COM FOR UPDATES. Disney's Texas Adventure Fantasmic! teaser #1 (November 2000) (Magic Mirror comes up) * '''Magic Mirror: Flames the Magic Mirror is here, that means it's excited to bring new villains, the names are Lady Tremaine, Scar, Governor John Ratcliffe, Gaston, Sid, Zurg, a new villain Giovanni, Jafar and Hades! * The Evil Queen: '''Yes! * '''Ursula: WOW! It's new, let's destroy Heroes! (The gate was opened) * Jafar: '''Hello! We're here! * '''Hades: '''Thank you all for introducing new villains, can we destroy Heroes! * '''Maleficent: '''You're right! Fantasmic! teaser #2 (February 2001) * '''Mickey: Okay everyone, we have guests from golden steamers on the new S.S.E LadyPond Boat, Let's get started! (Mickey press the play button to the music) * Mickey: '''1, 2, 3, GO! (the guests are dancing the golden steamers) (Mickey press the pause button) * '''Mickey: '''Okay, now it's ready, we've gotta saved it tomorrow (The next day, Mickey has a plan to make the Fantasmic show at Mountain Theater) * '''Mickey: '''it should be project screen on the Sun Wheel, then the Fantasmic show is from the Mountain Theater! * '''Walter Disney: That's right, helped destroy villains, and be brave Fantasmic! Trailer (April 2001) * Announcer (Bill Rogers): In the night at Texas Fair, the imagination has follow the mountain and landing over here, and now it's Fantasmic!, Coming to August 18 at Disney's Texas Adventure Opening May 11! Texas Disney Studios The Simpsons Ride and Springfield: Road Trip to Texas (2019) Summery The Simpsons family are on the road trip to Texas to go to Texas Disney Studios, while two of the family's kids, Bart and Lisa, continuously annoys Homer by keep on asking to him that are they there yet until they finally arrived to Texas Disney Studios. Transcript * (the Simpsons family drives away from Springfield) * Bart and Lisa: 'Are we there yet? * '''Homer: '''No. * '''Bart and Lisa: '''Are we there yet? * '''Homer: '''No. * '''Bart and Lisa: '''Are we there yet? * '''Homer: '(bit annoyed) No! * (Homer repairing a new tire to his car) * 'Bart and Lisa: '''Are we there yet? * '''Homer: '''No! * (at the motel during the night) * '''Bart and Lisa: '''Are we there yet? * '''Homer: '''No! * (at the rest stop) * '''Bart and Lisa: '(outside) Are we there yet? * 'Homer: '(in the restroom, voice over) NO! * (arriving at Texas) * 'Bart and Lisa: '''Are we there yet? *'Homer: ''' (angerly irritated) I SAID NOOOO!!!!!! * (few moments later after arriving) * '''Bart and Lisa: '''Are we there yet? * '''Homer: '''WHY YOU LITTLE!!!!! (chokes Bart) * (Stops at the front gate) * '''Bart: '''Are we there yet? * '''Homer: (looks to see the Texas Disney Studios theme park. Then releases Bart) Yes, now we're here. You're happy now?! * Bart and Lisa: Yay! Finally! * Homer: Woo-HOO!! * Announcer: Springfield is coming to Texas, along with The Simpsons Ride! Opening soon at Texas Disney Studios. * (later that night when the Simpsons family drives away from the park) * Bart and Lisa: Dad, are we at home yet? * Homer: (annoyed groans) This is going to take days to get back home. Family Guy: Back to the Multiverse AGAIN! teaser #1 (July 2019) (AKA The Tape Part 1) Summary:'TBA. * is seen recording Stewie at the front gate at Texas Disney Studios *'Stewie: 'Hi, My name is -um (sighs) *'Stewie: 'Hi, my name is . UGH! ''over Hi, my name's Stewie Griffin, and this flim, and this fil, flim, AHH... CURSE WORD! over Hi, my name is Stewie Griffin, and this Stewie's about...sighs Uh... *'Brian: '(Off screen) Oh Come on! *'Stewie: '''Hi my name is Stewie Griffin and me and my friend are having a new ride at Texas Disney Studios! In 2020! There! I got it right this time, right, Brian? *'Brian: '(looks at his camera) I don't think so, dude. Because my cam' is out of juice before you got it. So we have to try one more time after I recharge. *'Stewie: '(facepalm and whines) Awwwwww.... Not again, man! Family Guy: Back to the Multiverse AGAIN! teaser #2 (October 2019) (AKA The Tape Part 2) '''Summary:'TBA. * is seen recording Stewie at the front gate at Texas Disney Studios * '''Stewie: '''Hi my name is Stewie Griffin and me and my friend are having a new ride named Family Guy: Back to the Multiverse at Texas Disney Studios on January 17, 2020! There! I got it right, Brian? * '''Brian: '''Yes. Yes we did. Now that we got it, we can record the second scene. * is now recording Stewie outside Family Guy: Back to the Multiverse AGAIN! * '''Stewie: Family Guy: Back to the Multiverse AGAIN! TV spot (December 2019) '''Announcer: '''Penelope's back for revenge, and she's called in her minions! Category:Walter Disney Universe Category:Texas